


Hatoful Hana

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana decides to go out for a fresh breath of air, ending up in the nearby park. A lone musician piques her interest. Angela and Fareeha spend most of the day "running a marathon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatoful Hana

 

Have you ever played a video game that wasn't fun? Even if the gameplay itself was fun, something about the competitive aspect or level design just made it frustrating, a pain to play? Yet, not aggravating enough to quit, but irritating enough to make you unable to fully enjoy yourself, past being mildly amused? That was Hana right now. The game on her screen dully illuminated her face in the otherwise dark room, D.va was not having a good time. That one bullshit component every video game has was really dragging her down. Mountain dew and chips were only doing oh so much to dissolve her rising blood pressure. 

She shut down the computer with a sigh, deciding to take a break before ending up having to buy a new monitor. The screen turned black and she sighed, falling back into a pile of blankets and beanbags. She felt sick to her stomach, the games weren't stimulating enough today. She had to find something new. A quick glance at the closed curtains. She hadn't been outside in, what, four days? Maybe some fresh air would get her going again. A hard reset.

The bedroom door creaked, rusty from disuse. D.va stuck her head out the doorway, making sure the coast was clear as she sung the metal gear theme song in her head. The hallway seemed empty. Walking past the always-closed door of her mother's lab, walking past the sometimes-closed door of her mothers' bedroom, down the stairs to the divide between the kitchen and living room.  _ Hmm _ . Ziegler wasn't lounging on the couch like she usually does, and there were no sounds of workout equipment being used in the garage. As much a gremlin as she was, Hana still had the common courtesy to let her mothers know she was heading out. 

The car was still parked in the garage, breakfast had already been eaten; the dirty dishes in the sink at the clock flashing '1:00' was enough to tell her that. She bit her lip before heading to the basement. But not before retrieving Dieter from his cage. _ If monsters exist, then dieter also has the power to protect me.  _

"Yo?" The teen flicked on the light for the basements steps, a single lightbulb hanging from a string halfways down the disused steps. Angela's aesthetic had really gotten out of hand. "Any bitches in the club?" The eery dark expanse of the basement answered with silence, the light switch for the rest of the room at the bottom of the steps.  _ Why does the switch have to be at the bottom of the steps.  _ They probably weren't down there. "C'mon, dieter. Let's bail." Hana scratched the brown snowshoe hare before turning around.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Hana complained to the bunny as she pouted, sitting on the couch with her cheeks puffed. "Fuck it. Let's just go back to our games. You're with me, Dieter, more loyal than my own parents for christ's sake." Kicking her legs and jumping off the couch, Hana walked backed up the stairs to her nest of a room. Reaching the top of the staircase, moms' bedroom door stood to her direct right with the hallway continuing down left. 

"Fuckin...This is some where's Waldo bullshit!" Hana clenched her teeth as she kicked the bedroom door in frustration, slamming it open. A pair of sharp gasps came from within, followed quickly by Angela turning on a lamp, covering herself with a blanket.

"Wha....What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela struck a nonchalant pose, an awkward smile glued to her face. There was a rather large lump under the covers beside her. Hana shrugged, maybe it was just a crease. The room  _ was _ pretty dark.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." 

"O-oh..Okay, sweetie, be safe!" Angela gave her a wave goodbye before ducking back underneath the covers, Hana leaving and closing the door behind her.

After grabbing a sweatshirt from her room, D.va returned Dieter to his cage. "Sorry, bun. Can't bring you with me." The front door seemed quite imposing as Hana approached. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside, excluding car trips for mcdonald's. She took a deep breath.

 

The light burned her eyes, corrected by a hand held up to protect them. Maybe she should've worn a hat. Walking out to the street, she had a choice. Right, or left. Amazing. This must be what Dungeons and Dragons characters feel like. 

Choosing the road most travelled by, Hana walked without abandon, letting the sidewalk take her where it may. Hopefully to a fast food joint. she thought she recalled there being a park somewhere in the suburbs, if her memory served her correctly. Angela had brought her there once a few months ago. 

 

Coming to the end of the sidewalk, the park revealed itself on the other side of the street, a marble fountain marking the center of the place. Jaywalking across the street like the inconsiderate dick she was, Hana found herself surrounded by the sights of pigeons, people. Mostly pigeons. It was the middle of the day on a weekday, after all. 

Sitting herself on one of the green park benches, D.va dug around in the pockets of her sweatshirt. Maybe she still had something. She pulled out a half eaten bag of doritos. Good enough. "Here, you pigeons. Have some mana from heaven." Hana crunched several chips in her hands before scattering them on the tiled ground, looking like the teen version of an old lady with a bag of bread crumbs. 

After a few minutes, Hana quickly ran out of food to give. "That's it. GG. Go home, you pigeons." The pigeons, however, disagreed. Desensitized to humans, some of the more fearless ones hopped onto the bench. "Seriously? Go away!" Hana waved her hands, trying to scare them off. One particular pigeon flapped wildly, jumping up and perching on Hana's head. That's why you don't feed the animals. You get head pigeons. 

Resigning herself to her fate by Alfred Hitchcock's  _ The Birds _ , The internet star looked one last time at her surroundings. There was only one other person in the park, a short slender man, dreads hanging over his shoulder as he sat by the fountain. He looked like he was tuning a guitar. 

 

"I hope Hana is doing alright..." Angela mumbled at the ceiling as she laid in bed, holding a pencil to her lips like a pretend cigarette as Fareeha nuzzled against her side. 

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a big girl. She can handle things on her own. Didn't you ever want to go outside when you were younger?" Fareeha had her eyes closed in relaxation, her arms wrapped tightly around Mercy's midriff. 

"Nein. Not really…...Well, whatever." Angela reached over, pretending to put her pencil out on the nearby nightstand. "Let's get back to what we were doing." 

_ He's looking at me. oh god. _ Hana was stuck frozen to the wood of the bench, hands tense as the dashing man had looked up from his guitar, locking eyes with her a few seconds prior.  _ Is it the pigeons? Stupid pigeons, get off my head! _ Another second and the musician whistled, high pitched and sharp.  _ Did he just catcall me? _

He had not, which was apparent with a loud fluttering of wings, the throng of birds that had encircled Hana leaving to join their familiar comrade. Even the one sitting on her head was enticed, launching himself from her noggin to land on the outstretched arm of the smiling musician. Hana felt her cheeks tinge red. He looked more like a disney princess than she ever could. That thought only increased in size as he picked up his guitar and began to play. 

Hana wasn't the only one mesmerized by the sweet, melodic tune echoing from the wooden guitar. The pigeons fluttered around him, perching on his shoulder or knee, an attentive audience met with one of the biggest smiles D.va had ever seen. This was some Hatoful Boyfriend shit. Hana didn't know what to focus on. The soft, drawn out music, humming with every stroke of the strings. That smile, seemingly too big for his face. Eventually the music came to a close, the pigeons scattered and the musician looked at the introvert of a teen. 

"Hey, girl." Hana blinked. Did she hear him right? "Those pigeons causing you problems, huh? I don't pay em any mind, they don't mean any harm. Besides, it's nice to have an audience. "

"You play good music!" Hana blurted out before slapping her mouth shut.  _ Fuck.  _ He laughed.

"Well, thank you very much!" He pulled a stunt that was a combination of a bow and a hop, jumping from his seat at the fountain and walking to the bench before hana knew it, sitting a friendly distance to the side. "Never seen you around here before. And i know everyone who comes to the park. Name's Lucio. Pleased ta meet ya." The musician held out a hand, the same earnest smile on his lips. 

"D.va. I mean, Hana. Name's Hana. Hi." Hana met his hand with her own, giving it a quick shake before letting go. Lucio raised a brow. 

"D.va? Like, internet pro-streamer celeb D.va? Man, i'd say you'd be pulling my leg if you hadn't seemed to have said it on accident. Damn." Lucio dug around in his pockets before pulling out a bent notepad and a pencil. "Autograph for a fan?" 

"I...uh..um..Sure, of course!" Hana snatched the pad, bouncing back to her online personality. Doing this in person was a lot different than doing it online, it seemed. In a stream she could talk about her fans for hours but here she could barely speak. She handed it back. "Anything for a fan." 

Lucio nodded. "Thank you very much. Here's something for you, too. Hope I see you again, come by sometime." Hana took a folded piece of paper handed to her, glancing at it before watching as her new friend picked up his guitar and walked off, a few pigeons flying around him. 

After he was gone, Hana looked at the paper he gave her, unfolding it. There was a scrawled drawing of a cartoon frog above some writing that read  _ 'Lucio- maybe you've heard of me?' _ Hana wracked her head. She'd have to look him up when she got home. Speaking of which, it had already been a few hours. She was feeling anxious.

 

"Look, all im saying is that if you did let me stick my tongue down your throat, you would still be able to breathe. I mean, I  _ am _ a doc-" Angela stopped mid-sentence as the door slammed open, Hana walking in as the two moms sat at the kitchen table, holding coffee and tea, respectively. "Oh, welcome home, sweetie! Did you have fun?" 

"Do either of you know who 'Lucio' is?" Hana closed the door behind her, shedding her sweatshirt and tossing it into the living room without concern. Fareeha and Angela looked at each other, confused. 

"You're asking us?" Fareeha finally said, tapping her teacup. "Are you trying to make us feel old again?" 

"No, I was just... Low-tier useless noobs." Hana huffed as she went upstairs. Pharah and Mercy exchanged another glance, making sure she was gone. Fareeha cleared her throat. 

"Look, I love asphyxiation as much as the next person, but." 

  
"Lucio....Lucio..hmmm." Hana mumbled to herself as she typed the name into the search bar of her laptop, several different people popping up. "This looks like him." Hana clicked on a soundcloud link, one with the same cartoonish drawing of a frog. As the first song played. Hana opened her eyes in realization. She heard the same song play during the opening to the Big House Five competition a year ago. Shocked, she looked between her computer and the paper. She had struck gold, and she was going to meet this person again at whatever cost. Even if it meant going outside again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Head Pigeons is a reference to the old cartoon Invader Zim.  
> Hatoful Boyfriend is a dating sim about pigeons.  
> Alfred Hitchcock's The Bird's is an old horror movie about murderous birds.
> 
> I think that's all the references people might not know off the top of their heads.


End file.
